


Confessions, Revelations

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A prank gone wrong, And thus: detention, M/M, and love confessions, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: “Okay, okay. Don’t start sulking. I can tell you something I’m embarrassed about.”Sirius raises an eyebrow, “Really, now?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Confessions, Revelations

“I underestimate how reckless you can be sometimes, Sirius, I really do,” Remus says, sighing. “I shouldn’t do that. Why the hell do I do that?”

Sirius has heard about fourteen different variations (give or take) of that same exact sentence in the last two hours. Remus going on about “How reckless!” and “Shameful” and “Honestly Sirius, I would’ve left a long time ago if it wasn’t for your unbelievable charm that I just can’t seem to shake, and that keeps pulling me in, in, in…”

And okay, Sirius might be paraphrasing, but the sentiment is the same; at least, he thinks it is. Remus doesn’t want to spend his Saturday night cleaning century-old trophies and medals. Which is understandable, really. Sirius wouldn’t have charmed the stupid Slytherin brooms if he had known that Remus would get into trouble, now would he? It isn’t an ideal situation, but if Sirius hears another sigh coming out of Remus’ stupidly delicate mouth, he’s going to lose it.

They got tired of standing a while ago, so instead, they are sitting cross-legged in front of each other, surrounded by two piles of trophies: one clean, and the other what needs to be cleaned. Sirius only has to look at the two piles to feel absolutely pathetic. There is no way they are finishing any time soon.

“But really,” Remus says, and Sirius gets the feeling that he has been talking a little while, though he only pays attention now, “Do you want people to think that Gryffindors are a bunch of assholes who only win because they cheat and ruin other teams’ brooms--”

“Hey! Hold up a second, I wasn’t cheating! Slytherin isn’t even playing against us next Friday, they’re playing against--”

“Because that was the fucking point I wanted to get across, really.” Remus is scrubbing an 1875 Gryffindor Quidditch trophy rather aggressively, until it quite literally starts to reflect light at how shiny it is. Sirius bites his lip in order to shut down a laugh, and it is not his fault. The whole situation is rather hilarious, if you ask Sirius.

“Honest, Re. Not what I intended this to be,” Sirius says, tracing an x shape over his heart, “Cross my heart, hope--”

“Oh, don’t do that! I don’t want you to fall down dead right now, do I?”

Sirius would feel offended, but he doesn’t. He starts laughing despite himself, despite Remus glaring at him, despite having to spend a perfectly viable Saturday night scrubbing ancient prizes. He feels giddy and excited, and he doesn’t dwell on it too much.

(He doesn’t think he can.)

“So unbelievably stupid, how--”

“Subjective.”

Remus opens his mouth, ready to reply, before closing it again. Like a confused goldfish. “What?”

“It’s subjective.”

“Yes, I heard you quite clearly the first time!” Remus snaps, his nose scrunching up. It does that, sometimes, when Remus is annoyed or angry or trying not to laugh. Sirius wants to pinch Remus’ cheeks. Sirius also wants to push Remus up against a wall or desk or--

Clearing his throat (Cutting his train of thought), Sirius explains,”You can’t just say something is stupid. That is sub--”

“Subjective, yeah. Okay.” Remus shakes his head. “I have so many counter arguments for that, it isn’t even funny.”

“Oh, come off it,” Sirius says, laughing slightly. “It was hilarious seeing Malfoy getting tossed around in the air--It was! Don’t look at me like that.”

“It was dangerous! People could have gotten really hurt, Padfoot.” Remus huffs, trying to sound disappointed. His nose is scrunching though, and he is trying not to smile.

Ha!

“Hooch was there- It was fine. And how would’ve Malfoy gotten hurt? Would it have damaged his hair or pretty face?”

“I feel like I need to say this once: You are so damn jealous of Malfoy’s hair.”

“What? You have to be out of your mind to believe that!” Sirius huffs, pushing his hand through his hair, which was sweaty and tangled from Quidditch practice, still. He wants to prove a point, though, so he powers through it, ignoring it (and trying not to cringe) whenever his hand gets caught up in a particularly stubborn knot of hair, and such.

Remus laughs, full-on laughs until he is gasping for breath, and how the hell can Sirius ever, in any situation, stay angry at Remus if he looks like that when he laughs? Radiating unfiltered joy and actually full-on emitting light? It warms Sirius’ heart, seeing Remus so happy; it also tugs on his heartstrings, a little bit, how it has been such a rare occurrence as of late.

“No offense, Padfoot. Your hair is pretty,” Remus says, sounding breathless from all the laughing. “It’s just that- Malfoy does have pretty nice hair, doesn’t he?”

Sirius grumbles, but says nothing.

“Okay, okay. Don’t start sulking. I can tell you something I’m embarrassed about.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow, “Really, now?”

Remus rolls his eyes. “I started reading all these fancy books first year because I knew that Lily did, and I hated that she sounded so smart when she used all these words that I had never even heard of before casually when she talked,” Remus trails off, awkwardly, his cheeks tinted red. “I- Well, I did that.”

Sirius bites his lip, trying so hard not to look too fucking love-struck. “That’s not so bad.”

“Oh, damn you, Sirius.”

A small chuckle escapes Sirius, but besides that, he remains neutral and calm, while simultaneously dying on the inside, just a little. “I only joined the Quidditch team because James did, and I didn’t want him to become better than me at something.”

“That’s dark. I made my mum teach me calligraphy winter break of first year because I liked your handwriting better than mine.”

Sirius couldn’t help laughing at that. “Oh, my God! Did it work?”

Remus gives Sirius a look. “Of course it didn’t.”

“Ha! I had the biggest crush on McGonagall when I first came here.”

Remus shakes his head, eyes bright. “Everyone knows that. Tell me something else.”

“I love classical music,” Sirius bites the inside of his cheek, “but you can’t tell anyone that. I have a reputation, and all.”

“Uh-huh. I want to kiss you right now,” Remus says, and his face falls almost instantly. “Um. I--”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while, now,” Sirius says, heart hammering against his ribcage, wanting to get out. Remus isn’t looking at him, but he is looking at Remus. He sees his chest rise and fall quickly, his cheeks tint red. Sirius sees Remus’ mind working, a thousand miles an hour, and he knows that he can’t keep up with Remus, ever, even if he wanted to.

“I- Well, I want you to come with me to Hogsmeade, next time.”

“Yeah?” Sirius asks.

“Yes.”

“Can I Kiss you?”

Remus is looking at him now, eyes bright and infinite. “I think I had higher expectations for the first time kissing you.”

Sirius is in Remus’ space, now. He puts his hands around Remus’ waist, pulling him even closer. “Well, I am sorry to disappoint, Remus, but--”

Remus interrupts him with a kiss; a barely-there kiss that is so soft and feather-light. “I couldn’t not do that, but still, not our first kiss.” Remus removes Sirius’ hands and focuses on the abandoned golden cup next to him, and he begins wiping it again as if nothing had happened.

Sirius is startled, to say the least. And he just can’t seem to be able to close his mouth. “Huh?”

Remus doesn’t even look up. “You still haven’t kissed me. I’d hope that when you do, it would be a bit better than this, yes?”

Sirius feels like he will explode. He clears his throat (cuts his train of thought) and backs up to sit where he previously was, picking up the stupid trophy and working on cleaning it, while also trying to calm his heart. Because he is determined to be calm and collected. Neutral. Two can play that stupid game, and Sirius will freaking win.

(Um, maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was especially fun to write; I loved writing the back and forth confessing. I hope it was enjoyable!  
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://livelovelupin.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you so much for reading! xx


End file.
